I Hate Them
by Cynthia Taz
Summary: Hermione expressed her hate towards the Slytherin. ::WT, one shot, revamped::


** I Hate Them **

**by **

**Cynthia Taz **

Summary: Hermione expressed her hate towards the Slytherin.

Crossover: Buffy / Harry Potter

Disclaimer:

All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belong to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.

Note:

(Sep 01, 05)This is a revamped version of the story, just corrected some misspelling and tense. Oh, and just wanna say thank you for everyone who had reviewed the story.

* * *

. . . . .

I hate them.

I never hated them, not really. I disliked them, the way they talk, the way they act, the way they treat everyone outside their little house...

But I never really hated them...

Until now.

Because they have taken what I want most...

She has taken her away from Gryffindor...

From me.

. . . . .

I still remember the first time I saw the redhead. I, same as others, had mistaken her to be a Weasley.

But she isn't.

She is the daughter of Ian and Shelia Rosenberg, the two co-workers of Lucius Malfoy, the sole hire of the famous Rosenberg family.

We talked through out the whole journey towards the Hogwarts. I was so worried at first... worried that she wouldn't be in the same house as me. Her parents were both Slytherin... and I am just a muggle-born.

To everyone surprise, the Hat assigned her to Gryffindor.

She didn't seem to mind though. She was happy with the arrangement - she even hugged me when she knew she would be in my house.

And times went by... we spent most of our time together, mostly in the library.

She is the only one who won't think that I read too much... possibility because she loves reading as much as I do.

She always thinks I 'love-love' Ron... and I did too.

Until the night she slept in my arms.

It happened in our Forth Year one day before Christmas. It was always the time and only time she could see her parents - they don't care much about her.

That night, she received an owl from them. They preferred to go to the State visiting the muggle world than spending time with their only daughter.

She cried. I hugged her, smoothing her hair until she fell asleep on my bed.

And I watched her... feeling my hate towards her parents raised thousand feet per second. And I never hated anyone before. I wished I could protect her from all of these... and then, I leaned down.

I kissed her.

It wasn't after my lips reached hers that I was awared of what I had done... she didn't know. She was still fully asleep.

And then I know. I love her. I am in love with her.

I never told her though. I was too scared... scared of telling her how I feel. I couldn't lose her.

And then that woman came.

She is one year higher than us... a Slytherin who happens to be Draco Malfoy's cousin.

She is a quiet one. Not many people know of her, including me.

Then, when we were in our fifth year, that woman started appearing in the library. At first it was only once or twice per week, and then third, forth... until we saw her almost everyday.

And a week before the Christmas holiday ended, I saw that woman again. Only this time it wasn't not in the library.

But in my room.

The room I shared with her and two other girls.

And that woman was sitting on her bed, with her.

Their lips locked together.

And then I ran... ran away from them... from her.

"I'm sorry." She said, in the empty common room... where I had spent my night crying my eyes out, the night that woman spending a night with her. "I thought you wouldn't come back until later..."

"How?" I asked.

"The day after you left... I went to the library. She was just sitting beside the window reading a book, and the sunlight shined on her hair and it looked so soft and bright and-" She blushed a bit. "And then she turned and looked at me, and she smiled. Not you know, a big 'ha-ha' smile but a half smile... and than I started thinking like 'wow! she's so cute! And her-"

"Do you love her?" I asked. I wasn't really in the mood listening to her rumbling about how good that woman is.

She looked at me. "Very much."

"Are you in love with her?"

"I don't know how you can fall in love with someone in such a short time but... yes. I love her." She paused. "I am in love with her." Then, she laughed. "Can you believe that 'Mione? The Gryffindor bookworm falls in love with a Slytherin!"

I didn't say anything. Because I was scared, scared that I would cry again once I opened my mouth.

"I really love her 'Mione." She said softly. "I can't imagine my life without her... I always feel like that I'm, you know, just a Rosenberg... but when I'm with her, I'm not a Rosenberg... I'm Willow, and I'm with Tara MaClay, the most amusing woman in the world... do you understand that?" She pleaded. "I... I am going to change my house to Slytherin... starting from after the holiday." She paused. "I know how much you hate them but... she is my life." She paused again. "I'm sorry."

. . . . .

I never really hated them... until now.

I hate them... her.

. . . . .

* * *

-END-


End file.
